family
by golden stardust
Summary: a lot can happen in a day


Title: Family  
  
Summery: In 24 hours a lot can happen.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not getting anything out of this.  
  
Authors note: Feed back please and suggestions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack O'Neill, you have an important phone call from Janet," Charlie had said.  
  
"It's about your wife."  
  
"Sam? What did she say about her? Jack asked demanding to know.  
  
"Nothing Jack, Sir, she just told me to get you right away, and that it was VERY IMPORTANT that she spoke with you."  
  
"Ok, thanks Charlie; I'll take it in my office," he said running to pick up the phone.  
  
"Janet, what's wrong with Sam?"  
  
"Jack, I went over to your house to visit Sam and Tiana. Sam looked really sick, Jack." Janet said.  
  
She said she had been having stomach pains. She wasn't looking her usual bubbly self. I noticed she was looking quite ashen faced; she was having trouble swallowing and keeping food down. I thought it was a good idea to examine her as she is not only a patient but also a very dear friend. After my quick but thorough examination I quickly decided it best to take her to the nearest emergency room, as I believed it was due to complications in the pregnancy. We got into quite a heated argument about this and I had to tell her what my examination had led me to believe, that if we didn't act soon then she would lose her unborn child; Janet replied tears threatening to fall.  
  
"What are you saying, Janet?" Jack asked, afraid that he already knew the answer to his question.  
  
I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this Jack, but she has had a miscarriage. Jack couldn't speak, he was too stunned, and he could not and would not accept what he was hearing. He sunk into his chair and his head fell into his lap. It couldn't be true; they had both waited so long after having their first child. They had both wanted this baby so muchsome might say too much.Jack then realized that Janet was still on the phone, he apologized to her and asked her if she could stay with Sam until he could get there, which unfortunately could take a while as his boss had taken ill the day before so that meant that he was in charge. Jack let out a heavy sigh; he couldn't believe that so much could happen in one afternoon.  
  
"Of course" said Janet, she was beginning to get quite frustrated with him, as at times it was like talking to a brick wall.  
  
"Sam, is she ok? Will she be alright?" Jack asked in a very low voice as he tried to hold back the tears, but it didn't work very well at all.  
  
She's fine she just needs a lot of rest.  
  
"Thanks Janet." Jack said and hung up the phone.  
  
He had stood in the office for a few minutes trying to get a grip, but he couldn't help but to let go of the tears he had been desperately trying to hold back. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was Daniel. "Hey Jack I heard that Janet rang, is everything okay?"  
  
Jack continued to stand with his back towards the door as he answered his friend. "We lost the baby Daniel, Sam had a miscarriage." Jack said as he began to turn around to face his friend.  
  
"Jack I'm really sorry, if there is anything that I can do please don't hesitate to ask." Daniel didn't really want to ask his next question but they had been friends for what seemed at times an eternity, and he believed that his friend needed to talk and blow off a bit of steam before going and seeing his wife. "How did it happen, I mean, I thought everything was fine with Sam and the baby."  
  
"I don't know Daniel it just happened." Jack said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"How is Sam by the way? Is she okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Janet said Sam would be fine with a lot of rest." Jack replied. "Look, I have to go to the hospital. "Can you take over for a while? I'll call you later."  
  
"Yeah go on get out of here. Go be with your wife," I'm sure she needs you now more than ever. Said Daniel.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you later then." Jack said as he walked out the door. Jack left for the elevators. Getting into his car as fast as he could he started it and pulled out of the parking lot. He cursed himself the entire way to the hospital for not being there for Sam when it happened.  
  
When he reached the hospital, he went up to Sam's room. Janet and Tiana were sitting in the waiting room when Jack passed by.  
  
"Jack?" Janet called.  
  
"Daddy?" Tiana ran to her father and jumped in to his arms.  
  
"Hey, there's my girl. What's up? Are you being a good girl for Janet?  
  
Yes, daddy I've been a very good girl. Tiana replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Where's the others Janet?" Jack asked.  
  
"Teal'c took everyone home the girls were tired and Sam's father wasn't feeling very well."  
  
"Did it occur to him that he was in a hospital?"  
  
"You know how much he hates hospitals, Jack."  
  
"Yeah I do, sorry it slipped my mind."  
  
"Oh and Janet, thanks for being there for Sam today; I don't know what would have happened if you weren't you know." "And thanks for looking after Tiana."  
  
"Anytime, you know that."  
  
"Daddy, Janet said that mummy's sick and that's why she's here in the hospital. Can't we take mummy home now?"  
  
"I don't think so Tiana, mummy's sick she needs her rest. Here, go to Janet for a while so I can go see mummy." Jack put his daughter down and she ran over to play with the toys the nurse had given her earlier.  
  
"Does she know?" Jack asked Janet.  
  
"No, I didn't tell her. I figured you and Sam should explain it to her. She needs to here it from you two not from me." Janet answered.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right but what do you say to a four year old? Jack asked.  
  
Janet didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought you don't know either he said angrily. I'm sorry I didn't mean that." I'll go see Sam now. Said Jack.  
  
"I'm taking Tiana home with me. It'll give you two some time to be alone to talk about it, and to think of what you're going to tell little Tiana."  
  
"Okay, thanks Janet. I'll call you later," said Jack.  
  
"Come on Tiana, let's go home. We'll talk to your mum and dad later, alright?" Said Janet as she took Tiana's hand and walked her down the corridor.  
  
Tiana looked up at her and asked, "Janet, is daddy gonna bring mummy home?"  
  
"Soon Tiana. Soon," Janet said as they entered the elevator.  
  
Jack started walking towards Sam's room and hesitated right outside the door before going in. He took a deep breath and then entered the room. Sam sat in the bed looking out the window at the pouring rain. She didn't notice Jack enter the room until he practically slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"Sorry Sam I really didn't mean to do that."  
  
She slowly looked around at him with one of those looks on her face as if to say yeah, I bet you're sorry.  
  
He could see that her eyes were red and swollen from crying too much. Jack walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. Sam rested her head on his shoulder and began to fully breakdown.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack." I didn't mean for this to happen.  
  
"Shh, Sam. Its ok, it's ok. It's not your fault honey. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. It couldn't be helped. I'm here now." Jack couldn't help but cry along with her. He began rocking her and consoling her, they stayed that way for a long time.  
  
Sam started to calm down after what seemed like hours and Jack had noticed that she was finally starting to doze off. When she was asleep, Jack gently laid her down on the bed so she would be more comfortable. He then sat in the chair beside her he put his head back and rubbed his eyes, which were now red and burning. He leaned close to his wife and just stared at her while she slept. She looks so exhausted he thought to himself. Jack then whispered close to her. "Rest now sweetheart. Rest now, just rest."  
  
"Mr. O'Neill." Jack suddenly woke from his sleep. "Huh. Oh, Dr. Olsen, sorry. I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I had an emergency delivery. I'm really sorry about your wife. I've taken the time to look over her chart. Would you mind coming to my office with me so we can talk about a few things?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Jack replied hesitantly. He got up and leaned over, kissing Sam lightly on the cheek. "Sleep well sweetheart. I'll be back soon."  
  
Dr. Olsen and Jack walked down the hall to her office. Once there, Jack sat down across from her.  
  
"Dr. what happened? I mean, how could it have happened? I thought everything was going fine with the baby," Jack asked.  
  
"I've gone over your wife's chart and it looks like she had what we call an incomplete abortion," Dr. Olsen started to explain but was interrupted by Jack.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"What that means is that when your wife was brought in, she had been hemorrhaging very badly. Now, along with the hemorrhaging, she had passed some of the tissue but not all of it. The doctor who worked on her preformed a procedure to extract the remaining tissue from the uterus." Dr. Olsen finished letting Jack take in what she had just told him.  
  
"But why did it happen?"  
  
"Well in most cases, miscarriage maybe considered a natural-selection process because it is the ending of a pregnancy that would not have developed in to a healthy baby. In fact, often in cases of miscarriage, only placental tissue, not foetal tissue is formed. This could be the case with your wife since she was only seven weeks pregnant. But there could be so many reasons that it's difficult to pinpoint any particular one." Jack sat back and let everything the doctor had said sink in. He was trying the best he could to make sense of it all.  
  
"Will she be able to have another baby?"  
  
"Sam is a perfectly healthy woman. There's no reason why she shouldn't be able to get pregnant again," replied Dr. Olsen.  
  
With that in mind, Jack got up to leave. "I'm going back to check on Sam. I want to be there when she wakes up."  
  
"Ok, Jack. I'll be checking in on her later."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Olsen."  
  
Jack left to go back to Sam's room. When he entered the room, she was sitting up with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Again she was looking out of the window. It was night time by now and the sky was clear.  
  
"The stars are really beautiful tonight." She said without turning around.  
  
"Sam you should be lying down," Jack said with concern, and Sam could tell by the tone in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine Jack." She said as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Still, I want you to lie down. Please, for me?" Now he was pleading.  
  
"Alright, if it would make you feel better."  
  
"Yes, it would." He said with a lopsided grin on his face. Jack helped her lift her legs up and Sam winced from the pull of muscles in her stomach as she laid back.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." She replied. Jack pulled the covers up and sat down beside her so he could face her as he took her hand in his. "Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here."  
  
"I know honey, I'm sorry," Jack said, lightly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Dr. Olsen came in. I went with her down to her office to talk to her about what happened.. Why you miscarried."  
  
"What did she tell you? Did she say why it happened?"  
  
"She said you had something called an incomplete abortion."  
  
"Incomplete what?"  
  
"It just means you miscarried, Sam. She said that it's pretty common this early in a pregnancy."  
  
"It was something I did wasn't it?"  
  
"No, no sweetheart, it's nothing you did. Please don't blame yourself, ok? You did nothing wrong." Jack said as he hugged her when he saw tears begin to well up in her eyes.  
  
"But it hurt so much, Jack." I was bleeding and it wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do and then Janet and everyone came over and she wanted to bring me to the emergency room. I said no we had a huge fight and I said a lot of things I shouldn't have. Maybe if I had known what to do maybe I could have prevented it from happening. "Maybe I could have stopped the miscarriage." Sam managed to say through the sobs in her voice.  
  
"Sam, honey, don't do this. Don't blame yourself for this. No one could have prevented this. It's something that has happened. We, you couldn't have seen this coming. We have to try and get through this together now, ok?" "Shh, don't cry it's ok." Jack held her tight and started rocking her back and forth. He couldn't stop the tears as they began streaming down his face, and he cried with her.  
  
They sat that way for a few minutes until Sam quieted down. They sat in silence with only the sounds of each other sniffling. Sam finally broke the silence. "Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Tiana?"  
  
"With Janet," he replied.  
  
"Does she know what's happened?" Sam asked as she looked up at her husband.  
  
"No. I haven't told her yet. As far as she knows, you're here because you're sick and that's why we came to the hospital. She does know that there's something wrong with the baby, she just doesn't know what."  
  
"We've got to tell her, Jack. She needs to know."  
  
"I know. Let's just wait until tomorrow, okay?" Jack said as he raised her chin to look into her eyes.  
  
Sam hugged him tighter as she rested her head against his chest. "Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Call her; I want to talk to her before she goes to sleep. I need to hear her voice. I'd like to talk to Janet also, that is if she'll talk to me."  
  
"Ok, sweetheart, I'll call them now."  
  
Jack picked up the phone that was beside the bed and called Janet.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Janet, it's me."  
  
"Jack, hey, how's Sam?"  
  
"She's fine. She woke up and she would like to talk to you and Tiana."  
  
"Sure, put her on." Jack handed Sam the receiver.  
  
"Hi Janet, how are you?"  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said today I didn't mean any of it. And also to thank you for everything you've done for me today. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have been there."  
  
Jack closed his eyes at the last sentence spoken by Sam. It still bothered him that he wasn't there for her when it happened.  
  
"You know that I'll always be there for you, for all of you."  
  
"Thank you Janet."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
"Is my daughter still up?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter a fact, she is. She wouldn't go to bed until she talked to you. She wanted to make sure that her mummy was all right, so I told her we could wait up until you called. She was really worried about you, we all were." Sam heard Janet call Tiana to the phone.  
  
"Mummy!" Tiana shouted into the receiver. Sam pulled the phone back a little and smiled at her daughter's excitement.  
  
"Hi darling. Are you ok? Are you being a good little girl for Janet?"  
  
"Yes, mummy. I'm always being a good girl."  
  
"I know darling, you are a good girl."  
  
"Mummy, when are you and daddy coming to pick me up?"  
  
"Why, aren't you having fun with Janet?"  
  
"Yes I am. Janet took me to get ice cream."  
  
"Did she? What kind did you get?"  
  
"Daddy's favorite, chocolate."  
  
"That's wonderful sweetie."  
  
"Mummy, is the baby making you sick?"  
  
Sam choked up at the question. "Yes, Tiana, I was sick because of the baby."  
  
"Is the baby sick too?" Sam paused uncertain how to answer the question and tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"The baby was.was sick Tiana, but listen, we can talk about that tomorrow, ok? I want you to go to bed and get a good nights rest and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Ok mummy."  
  
"I love you, Tiana."  
  
"I love you too mummy."  
  
"Alright, your daddy wants to talk to you."  
  
Unable to hold back the tears any longer, Sam handed Jack the phone.  
  
"Hey, what are you up to Tiana?"  
  
"Nothing daddy. When are you and mummy coming home?"  
  
"We'll be home tomorrow Tiana. You behave yourself and make sure you listen to Janet and Daniel, ok?"  
  
"Ok daddy. Here's Janet."  
  
Tiana handed the phone to Janet. "Hey Janet, I'm gonna let Sam get some rest now."  
  
"Ok, call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Janet, I will." They said their goodbyes and Jack hung up the phone.  
  
Sam moved closer to Jack and rested her head on his chest. "Jack, how are we going to tell her? How do you tell a four year that the baby sister or brother she thought she was going to have isn't going to happen now?"  
  
"Well, we'll find a way to explain it to her. She's young and she may not understand everything we tell her but she'll accept it. She's a very smart kid."  
  
"Listen, I want you to get some rest now, ok?"  
  
"Yes Colonel, if you insist," Sam said laughing a little and smiling up at her husband. Jack got up off the bed to let Sam have room to lie down. He sat in the chair beside the bed and continued holding her hand and kissing it gently. "I love you Sam."  
  
"I love you too." Sam said.  
  
The nurse came in to give Sam a sedative to help her sleep. After she left Jack turned the lights out in the room but the lights in the hall still shown in the room.  
  
"Jack will you lay with me?" Sam asked.  
  
"I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep."  
  
"Of course I will honey, anything you want."  
  
Sam moved over to let Jack in the bed beside her. He took off his shoes and slid in beside her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. She cuddled him and buried her head in his chest. Jack began to stroke her hair. She loved it when he did that. It always put her to sleep.  
  
Jack didn't notice just how tired he was until he lay down in the bed with Sam. He looked down to see if she was asleep and to no surprise she was. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered softly to her. "Goodnight sweetheart, it's going to be alright, I love you." Jack then laid his head back on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning when Jack woke up, he noticed he was alone.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, she wasn't there.  
  
"Sam!" Jack shouted again.  
  
Not bothering to put on his shoes, he ran into the hall and almost collided with the nurse who was escorting Sam back to her room in a wheelchair.  
  
"Oh God Sam don't scare me like that again." Jack said holding his chest as if he were having a heart attack.  
  
"What's going on, why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I went down to see Dr. Olsen. She wanted to examine me."  
  
The nurse rolled Sam into the room and helped her into bed. Jack waited until the nurse had left before he continued his conversation with Sam.  
  
"Sam you should have woken me up."  
  
"You looked so tired and peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Still, I would have liked to have been there with you."  
  
"Jack, I just had an examination that's all."  
  
"What do you mean that's all, Sam.I.look, I'm sorry. It's just that when I woke up and you weren't there, it really scared me. I thought something was wrong."  
  
"Jack listen to me, will you, I'm fine really. Dr. Olsen said she would be up to talk to us in a few minutes."  
  
Jack sat down on the bed beside Sam and took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry for not being there for you yesterday when it happened. I feel like such a failure. What kind of husband am I if I can't be there when my wife needs me?"  
  
Sam looked him in the eyes intensely. "Jack, stop it." You stop saying that right now. You have always been there for me for as long as I can remember. Ever since I met you, you have been there. You made me a promise long ago that you would never leave me and you have never broken that promise. I love you Jack and nothing will ever change that.  
  
"Yes, I have broken that promise when you were eight months pregnant with Tiana."  
  
"That was four years ago and besides I knew that you would find me, you wouldn't leave me there."  
  
Because of you I have become more than I could ever have imagined. You have made me so much more. I was a nobody but now because of you I am somebody that I used to only dream of. You made everything come true I can't thank you enough. I am a wife and a mother because of you. And you, you are my husband, my lover, my partner, my best friend, and a wonderful father to our daughter. So don't think that I would ever think of you as a failure. I love you so much Jack O'Neill. You are everything to me.everything. Sam finished and Jack pulled her into hug her so tightly she thought she would suffocate. She hugged him back as tightly as her strength would allow. They stayed that way for a minute and when they finally pulled apart. Sam smiled at Jack and wiped away his tears that had fallen during her speech.  
  
"God I love you Sam. You are the only woman who could ever make me happy." Jack said as they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Yes, well I love you too."  
  
Sam moved closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jack hesitated not sure if he should respond. He didn't want to push her too fast into physical contact after what she had been through. It's just a kiss, he thought. Nothing more. I'm sure she won't be ready for any real physical activity for a while. Of course I'll leave it up to her to make the first move. Just then his thoughts were interrupted and they stopped kissing.  
  
"Good morning" Said Dr. Olsen. Smiling as Jack and Sam broke their kiss.  
  
"Good morning Dr. Olsen." Jack said grinning like a school boy who was just caught in the stairwell with his childhood sweetheart.  
  
"Well Sam, it looks like you'll be leaving here soon. Everything checks out so I'm having you discharged today. I would just like to go over a few things with you and Jack."  
  
Dr. Olsen closed the door so that they could talk in private. Jack sat next to Sam on the bed and held her hand. Dr. Olsen sat in the chair in front of them.  
  
"First of all, I want to tell you both again how sorry I am about the miscarriage. I've gone through this with hundreds of couples and it's never easy. I can't say I've been through this physically myself, but it feels as though you've lost a part of yourselves."  
  
Anyway, you check out fine, Sam. There wasn't any damage done to you physically although, it may take a couple of months to heal completely. If you do plan on getting pregnant again, I'd say to wait at least three months before you decide to try again. As for any sexual activity, it's best to wait until after your first normal menstrual cycle or until you feel physically and mentally ready. It's all up to how you feel.  
  
Dr. Olsen then pulled a card out of her coat pocket.  
  
"I hold group counseling sessions for couples who have been in situations such as yours. We meet next Monday at the address on the card."  
  
"Oh, here is also the name and number of a very good friend of mine who is a professional counselor who deals with these matters on a one to one basis, just in case you don't feel comfortable talking to a group." "Thank you Dr. Olsen, we will try and make it to one of your sessions."  
  
"Ok, great. Listen, I'm going to draw up your paper work and we'll see if we can have you out of here by lunchtime."  
  
"Thanks again Dr. Olsen" Sam said.  
  
Dr. Olsen left the room and closed the door behind her to give them their privacy.  
  
"So would you like to go to one of these sessions?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, Jack. I'll think about it."  
  
"Ok, you just let me know when your ready." Jack replied.  
  
Sam placed a hand on Jack's cheek.  
  
"I will."  
  
There was a long silence as Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"You know what I would really like, Jack?"  
  
"What Hun?"  
  
"I would really like to get out of here. I want to see our daughter."  
  
"Yeah well I would like to see her to, so I'll call them up right now. She's gonna be so happy to see you."  
  
They lay back on the bed and just stared at each other. Sam finally spoke.  
  
"I still don't know what we're gonna say to her Jack."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Scared of what, Hun?"  
  
"Scared that she'll be mad at me. Scared that she'll somehow blame me for what happened."  
  
"Sam, first of all, it's not your fault with what happened. Second, she could never be mad at you. You're her mother. She cherishes you and worries about you. She wants her mummy to come home. She misses you, you know. Hell Sam, she misses you if you have to leave her to go to the bathroom or you get up and go into the next room.  
  
"Where's mummy, where's mummy?" Jack said, mocking his daughter.  
  
"She couldn't care less about me."  
  
"I remember the time she wanted to play netball." I went through all the trouble of getting her into a team and at the end of season match she looked into the camera and said "Hi mummy."  
  
Sam laughed so hard she thought she was going to choke. Jack placed a hand on Sam's cheek.  
  
"That's what I like to see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're smile," he answered and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Jack answered it. It was Janet.  
  
"Hey Janet, I was just about to call you. Sam's being discharged so you can come and get us when you're ready."  
  
"That's great Jack. Your daughters just finishing her breakfast and after she brushes her teeth, we'll be on our way."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Jack said.  
  
"Janet, can you also do me a favor and go over to the house and grab a pair of pants and a t-shirt for Sam to wear home?"  
  
"Not a problem, considering it's just next door."  
  
Jack grinned. "I'll see you when you get here. Oh, and Janet, thanks again."  
  
"That's what family's for" Janet replied.  
  
Jack said goodbye and hung up the phone.  
  
The nurse came in with breakfast for Sam and a cup of coffee that Jack had requested. She placed the food on the tray in front of Sam and asked if she needed anything else and then left.  
  
"Jack I can't eat this, it smell's awful."  
  
"That's because it is awful Sam. Why do you think I'm only having coffee?" he said with a smile. "Come on sweetheart you have to eat. You need to get your strength back up."  
  
"What I wouldn't give for some of Cassie's food right now."  
  
"I thought you hated Cassie's cooking."  
  
"Well I'll eat anything other than this."  
  
"Alright, Mrs. O'Neill, don't make me force you." Jack said picking up a fork and going for Sam's mouth with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll eat it if it makes you feel better."  
  
"Hun, why do you always say that, it drives me up the wall?"  
  
"I know why do you think I keep saying it."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Sam ate her food and Jack called Charlie to let him know what was going on. After she ate, Sam fell asleep again and Jack took a walk outside to stretch his legs. Just as he was about to walk in, Janet's car pulled up. He walked over to where Janet had just parked.  
  
"Hey Jack." Janet said getting out of the car.  
  
Jack went over to the passenger side to let his daughter out.  
  
"Daddy!" Jack picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Hey what's up? I missed you kid."  
  
"I missed you too daddy. Can I have a piggyback ride?"  
  
"Sure, hop on." Jack bent down to let Tiana on his back and they walked into the hospital.  
  
"Mummy's gonna be so happy to see you."  
  
"Is mummy still sick?" Tiana asked.  
  
"She's better than she was yesterday, but she's still a little sick." Jack replied.  
  
"Is the baby born already daddy?"  
  
Jack paused and looked at Janet. Janet knew it was a difficult question to answer and she could see it in Jack's eyes. "Jack put his daughter down and bent down to be at eye level with her. Tiana, let's just go up and see mummy ok?"  
  
"Ok daddy. Can I push the button on the elevator?"  
  
"Yeah, you can push the button." They got into the elevator and went up to Sam's room. When they reached the room, Sam was awake.  
  
"Hey Hun, I've got a surprise for you." At that moment Tiana ran into the room and jumped up on the bed.  
  
"Mummy!"  
  
"Hi sweetie, come and give me a big hug."  
  
"Careful, Tiana, try not to hurt your mum." Jack said.  
  
"She's fine Jack. Ooh that's such a nice big hug. Let me look at you." Sam pulled back a little to look at her daughter.  
  
"You're my special girl, you know that?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Tiana nodded.  
  
Sam looked up to see Janet standing next to Jack.  
  
"Hi Janet."  
  
"Hi Samantha. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm better, thank you Janet." Sam said with a smile on her face while holding her daughter tight.  
  
"Mummy, where's the baby?"  
  
Sam stopped smiling and looked up at Jack then to Janet and back to Jack again.  
  
"Listen Jack, Sam, I'm going to take off now and leave you guys alone. I have to pick up Daniel and Cassandra from the cinema when your ready just call. Daniel will pick you all up. So I'll talk to you all later."  
  
"Ok Janet, thanks again for taking care of Tiana for us." Sam said.  
  
"Anytime." Jack gave Janet a hug and then Janet kissed Sam on the cheek and Tiana on the head. After she left, Jack sat on the bed next to Sam.  
  
Sam stared at her daughter not knowing how to begin. It was Jack who had spoke first.  
  
"Tiana, mummy and I need to tell you something ok?"  
  
Tiana nodded. "Is it about the baby?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's about the baby." Jack replied.  
  
"Is the baby sick like mummy was?" Jack looked at Sam as if to say, you can jump in here anytime.  
  
"Tiana, look at me sweetie." Tiana turned to face her mother.  
  
"Sweetheart the reason why I'm here is, because the baby got sick inside me. Do you understand?"  
  
Tiana looked at her mother confused. Sam continued.  
  
"The baby wasn't growing inside of me the way it should have and it got very sick. It got so sick that it wouldn't grow anymore and it.it."  
  
Sam began to cry and couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't even look into her daughters eyes.  
  
"Tiana, what mummy is trying to say is that the baby died. It was too small and too weak to grow anymore. Do you know what I'm saying Jack gave his daughter time to answer?"  
  
"Does that mean that mummy's gonna die too?"  
  
"Oh no Tiana, mummy's not going to die. She's staying right here with us."  
  
Sam stopped crying and turned Tiana around and said to her sternly. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me? I would never leave you or daddy. I love you both so much. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I'm not going to die ok?"  
  
Tiana nodded and Sam wiped her tears away. She kissed her on the cheek and pulled her onto her lap so that she was face to face with her she looked into Tiana's bright blue eyes and hugged her tightly. She held onto her for a minute more and then gently pulled away pushing her sandy brown hair back. Sam looked into her eyes once again.  
  
"I love you Tiana. You're always going to be my baby, you know that?" Sam said smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Even when I'm a big girl mummy?"  
  
"Even when you're a big girl. You'll be my big baby girl, how's that?" "What if I'm old like daddy?" Tiana asked.  
  
Sam giggled.  
  
"Hey, who are you calling old?" Jack said poking Tiana in the chest.  
  
Tiana laughed.  
  
"Well you are old Jack.ancient." Sam laughed at the memory of once being called ancient.  
  
"Hey, I might be old but, Teal'c is ancient."  
  
"Jack, I'm telling him that."  
  
"Go ahead. Tattle tale."  
  
They all laughed at each other.  
  
After a few minutes they calmed down and continued sitting on the bed. Jack had his arm around Sam who was still holding their daughter. She rocked Tiana gently back and forth.  
  
"I'm going to grab something to drink, anybody want anything?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sweetie, do you want daddy to get you something?" Sam asked looking down at Tiana.  
  
"Chocolate shake daddy."  
  
"One chocolate shake coming up. Sam are you sure you don't want anything?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll just have some of yours."  
  
"Oh will you now?" Jack said.  
  
Sam raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Ok you win, I know that look." Jack said then left the room.  
  
Tiana continued to let her mother hold her and rock her in her arms.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Can you have another baby?"  
  
Sam pulled Tiana back to look at her. She stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her.  
  
"Yes sweetie, I can have another baby just not yet."  
  
"You mean daddy can put another baby inside of you?"  
  
Sam giggled remembering how she and Jack tried to explain how the baby got inside her in the first place.  
  
"Yes sweetie, daddy can give me another baby."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Tiana, you're not mad at mummy are you?"  
  
"No mummy, it wasn't your fault that the baby couldn't grow. You said that you and daddy could make another baby. Can you make another girl?"  
  
Sam grinned.  
  
"We'll see sweetie, we'll see."  
  
Sam laid Tiana down on the bed and lay next to her stroking her hair.  
  
"Are you tired Tiana?"  
  
Tiana nodded.  
  
"Try to get some sleep then."  
  
Sam wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled Tiana closer to her. Within a few minutes Tiana began to fall asleep. Sam looked down to see if her daughter had fallen asleep. When she did, she got up to change her clothes. Jack came back after she had gotten up off the bed.  
  
"Here we go two choc."  
  
"Shh, she's sleeping. Sam put her finger to her lips and indicated that Tiana was asleep."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jack whispered.  
  
"I'm going to change my clothes. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay," Jack whispered again.  
  
Sam took the clothes that Janet had brought for her into the bathroom to change. Jack put the cups down on the table beside the bed and laid down on the bed next to his daughter. He stared at her for a few minutes before dozing off himself. When Sam came out of the bathroom, she looked to see them both sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself at such a beautiful sight. She went over to the bed and sat down in the chair. She stared at her husband and her daughter for what seemed like an eternity. Dr. Olsen came in to bring Sam her discharge papers.  
  
"Well look at those two sleepy heads." She said playfully.  
  
"I just noticed how much your daughter looks like your husband."  
  
"Yes I know. Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
"They sure are." Dr. Olsen replied.  
  
Sam finished signing the papers and thanked Dr. Olsen again.  
  
"You're welcome Sam. Just make sure you get some rest when you go home. You can let the nurse know when you're ready to leave so she can wheel you out."  
  
"Thank you." Sam said as she hugged her doctor for everything."  
  
When her doctor left the room Sam walked over to the bed.  
  
"Jack?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head."  
  
Jack stretched and moaned as if he'd been asleep for hours.  
  
"What, what is it Sam."  
  
"I'm done here, we can go home now. I've talked to the doctor and signed the discharge papers. I'm ready to go home."  
  
Jack put on his shoes and called Daniel then the nurse came in with the wheelchair. Jack picked up his daughter who was still sleeping.  
  
"I'll go see if Daniel's here yet."  
  
"Ok honey." Sam replied. He then left to get Daniel to bring the car to the front while the nurse wheeled Sam down the hall slowly.  
  
Daniel was there waiting.  
  
"Of course always on time Jack thought."  
  
When Sam got down to the car, Jack helped her get in. Sam looked back at a still sleeping Tiana and smiled. Jack got in the car and looked at Sam.  
  
"You ready?" He asked as he brushed her hair back away from her face.  
  
"Yes I am, let's go home." She answered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening Sam laid in bed waiting for Jack to finish helping Tiana get ready for bed.  
  
"You done yet Tiana?"  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Ok, let's go say goodnight to mummy."  
  
"I want a piggy back ride daddy."  
  
"Ok, hop on." Tiana got on her fathers back and they went into Jack and Sam's bedroom.  
  
"Come here sweetie." Sam said sitting up in bed.  
  
Jack went over and sat on the bed. Tiana fell back onto the bed next to her mother. Sam pulled the covers over Tiana and hugged her close.  
  
"I just want to hold you, Tiana."  
  
Jack climbed under the covers with them and laid next to his daughter.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetheart."  
  
"Daddy said you got fed through your veins, instead of in your mouth," Tiana said. "Is that true?"  
  
"That's right," Sam said.  
  
"Where did they do it?" she asked.  
  
"In my left arm." Sam pushed up the sleeve of her pajama top and showed her daughter the black- and- blue mark on the inside of her elbow, where the intravenous needle had been inserted.  
  
Tiana stared at the mark for a long moment. Then she said, "I see the place but I still don't see how they got the spoon in."  
  
Sam just smiled at her daughter and tried to explain how the liquid nourishment drips from a bottle suspended over the patient's bed, down a tube, and through a needle which has been inserted in the vein.  
  
"You mean they gave you a needle and left it in you?" Tiana cried.  
  
"Taped right on my arm," Sam said. "All night."  
  
"I hope I never have to eat through my veins," Tiana said. "It sounds horrible."  
  
"It wasn't so bad," Sam said. "Everything else hurt so much; I didn't pay much attention to my arm."  
  
"Mummy are you still sad?"  
  
"Yeah sweetheart, I'm still a little sad. But you know what makes me happy?" Tiana shrugged.  
  
"You.you make me happy."  
  
"And daddy too?" Sam smiled at her husband.  
  
"Yes, daddy too. It doesn't matter how sad I get, all I have to do is look at you and your daddy and I'm the happiest woman on earth. I love you both so much."  
  
Sam kissed her daughter on the cheek and moved closer to kiss Jack on the lips. She rested her hand on his cheek a moment and glared into his eyes. Tiana began to giggle and Jack and Sam looked down to see their daughter grinning at them.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Jack said tickling her.  
  
"Are you and mummy gonna make another baby now?"  
  
"No" said Jack. "Mummy needs time to get better."  
  
"Why? Is mummy still sick?"  
  
"A little Tiana but I will be better soon just give me some time."  
  
"Jack began tickling her again." Tiana began to laugh hysterically. Sam joined in on tickling her. After a few minutes, they all laid back exhausted from laughter.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"  
  
Sam turned to her little girl. "Of course you can sweetie. I want you to stay with us tonight."  
  
"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Jack asked jokingly.  
  
"Do you ever get a say in anything Jack?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope I guess you're right."  
  
Jack reached over and turned out the lights and they laid there in the quietness. The window was slightly open and the room was lit up a bit from the moonlight. Tiana had quieted down and was beginning to fall asleep. Jack reached over and gave Sam a kiss and cupped her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Goodnight my love." They both leaned over and kissed their daughter who was already fast asleep. They both had their arms around her.  
  
Within minutes they were all fast asleep with the love of each other.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
